Wołanie o pomoc
by RitterC
Summary: POJEDYNEK: Po śmierci Syriusza, w czasie wakacji po piątym roku, Harry w czasie koszmaru wysyła mentalne wołanie o pomoc odebrane przez czarownicę mieszkającą w Japonii. Co ma być: magia specyficzna dla Japonii. Czego nie chcemy: romansu pomiędzy nauczycielką i Harrym, romansu pomiędzy Harrym i uczniami/uczennicami czarownicy, która odebrała wezwanie o pomoc, slashu, Draco Malfoya.


_A/N: Wszystkie postacie kanoniczne należą do pani Rowling. Fujiwara Kanenaga i Hiroaki Fujii należą wyłącznie do siebie, w rzeczywistości zajmowali się tymi rzeczami, o których piszę w tekście. Pozostałe postacie (za wyjątkiem Tanaki Aiko, którą stworzyła Chantall) należą do mnie. Stwierdzenie "Czarne płaszcze ruszą do tańca" należy do pana Jacka Piekary._

BREAK LINE

Harry Potter przewracał się z boku na bok w najmniejszej sypialni pod numerem 4 na Private Drive w Little Whinging. Trzy dni wcześniej powrócił z Hogwartu na wakacje i od tej pory zadręczał się myślami o tym, że spowodował śmierć Syriusza w czasie walki ze Śmierciożercami w Departamencie Tajemnic w podziemiach brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. W końcu zmęczony chłopiec zapadł w nerwowy, wypełniony koszmarami, sen. Gdyby ktoś znalazł się w jego pokoju mógłby usłyszeć, że Gryfon cicho popiskiwał.

Harry ocknął się leżąc na spalonej ziemi. Nerwowo poderwał się i zaczął rozglądać nie rozumiejąc gdzie się znalazł. Po chwili wyczuł czyjąś potężną obecność.

\- Kto tam jest? – krzyknął niespokojnie.

Moment później obecność, którą wyczuł wcześniej, spotężniała zupełnie jakby próbowała odnaleźć chłopca. Harry nerwowo zacisnął pięści i wrzasnął:

\- Pokaż się! Nie boję się ciebie!

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast spodziewanego Voldemorta zauważył niską, starszą kobietę ubraną w klasyczną japońską szatę. Postać w jednej ręce trzymała wykonaną z ciemnego drewna, blisko dwumetrową laskę, która rozszerzała się nieco na szczycie, kończąc się ażurowym zwieńczeniem. Natomiast w drugiej dłoni kobieta trzymała katanę, tradycyjny, nieco zakrzywiony, japoński miecz bez pochwy.

Chłopiec przełknął nerwowo i, próbując przypomnieć sobie co wie o kulturze Japonii, lekko pochylił głowę i z trudem wydukał:

\- Dobry wieczór.

Kobieta również lekko się skłoniła i odpowiedziała cicho:

\- Dzień dobry. – Japonka rozejrzała się po miejscu w którym się znajdowali i dodała: - Czy mogę prosić o nazwisko osoby, której wołanie o pomoc usłyszałam na drugim końcu świata?

Moc kobiety przytłaczała Harry'ego, nigdy nie czuł się podobnie, nawet w obecności Dumbledore'a czy Voldemorta. Po chwili do Gryfona dotarło, że padło w ogóle jakieś pytanie. Zdenerwowany zaczął przepraszać.

\- Harry, Harry Potter, proszę pani – powiedział cicho, ze spuszczoną głową. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem przeszkadzać…

\- Wiem o tym – odpowiedziała, nie pozwalając dokończyć Harry'emu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko dodając: - To dziwne, masz moc wystarczającą, aby wysłać wołanie o pomoc na drugi koniec świata, ale nie potrafisz się chronić. Powiedz mi dlaczego mogę czytać twoje myśli? – zapytała.

Sama kobieta była zdziwiona tym co się stało, gdy zadała pytanie. Przez umysł chłopca przed nią przeleciały dziesiątki wspomnień z „lekcji" oklumencji z jednym z nauczycieli, potem osoba Severusa Snape'a. Mimochodem zauważyła, że nastolatek próbował z tym walczyć, ale im bardziej się starał tym więcej wspomnień mogła zobaczyć. W końcu strumień reminiscencji się skończył, a zmęczony i zawstydzony chłopiec upadł przed nią na kolana.

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, że dłoń kobiety opadła na jego ramię w pocieszającym geście, a kiedy podniósł głowę zobaczył na twarzy swojego tajemniczego gościa współczucie.

\- Będę pierwszym, który powie, że interpretacja wspomnień może być zmieniana przez punkt widzenia osoby do której należą, ale w tym wypadku nic takiego się nie dzieje. Twój nauczyciel – wypluła to słowo jak najgorszą obelgę, a Harry mógł jedynie przytaknąć nerwowo – nie robił niczego, aby chronić twój umysł. Zupełnie jakby jego celem było zapewnienie komuś wolnego dostępu do twoich myśli.

I znów, podobnie jak gdy zapytała o ochronę umysłu, napłynął szereg wspomnień ukazujących klęczącego przed nią chłopca walczącego z dorosłym mężczyzną o dwóch twarzach w niewielkiej sali o kamiennych ścianach w której jedynym elementem poza walczącymi było duże lustro w ozdobnej ramie. Gdy wspomnienie się skończyło napłynęło kolejne. Wielka komnata, której sklepienie podparte było rzędami filarów i trochę starsze dziecko próbujące walczyć z wielkim wężem, który prawie na pewno był bazyliszkiem. Z rosnącym przerażeniem patrzyła, gdy jeden z zębów potwora zahaczył o ramię chłopca. Wspomnienie urwało się, gdy piękny feniks zapłakał nad raną.

W kolejnej pamięci Harry nie był już dzieckiem tylko młodym nastolatkiem. I znów patrzyła, na śmierć „niepotrzebnego", na jeden z najgorszych czarnomagicznych rytuałów, na odrodzenie czarnoksiężnika. Nawet we wspomnieniu mogła wyczuć od tego mężczyzny tę specyficzną moc i zapach, które wydzielali tylko ludzie całkowicie pochłonięci przez Czarną Magię. Pamięć skończyła się, gdy chłopcu udało się uciec. W następnym wspomnieniu zobaczyła Atrium brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Tej ohydnej fontanny nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Patrzyła jak czarnoksiężnik, którego odrodzenie widziała wcześniej próbował posiąść ciało nastolatka. I jak musiał uciec wypchnięty przez moc Harry'ego. Dostrzegła też nieudaną próbę rzucenia przez chłopca zaklęcia torturującego na kobietę, która uciekła z czarnoksiężnikiem. Wśród myśli nastolatka znalazła wreszcie nazwę przeciwnika Harry'ego. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Półkrwi zrodzony z charłaczki i mugola. Naznaczony przez śmierć.

Upokorzony chłopiec oparł ręce na ziemi i opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej. Wiedział, że teraz kobieta go zostawi. Że będzie go nienawidzić, uważać za osobę tego samego pokroju, co Voldemort. Nie zauważył gdy jego tajemniczy gość się poruszył, ale gdy ręka zniknęła z ramienia, Harry poczuł łzy wstydu torujące sobie powoli drogę do oczu. Zatracił się w swoim bólu i nawet nie poczuł, gdy drobna, kobieca dłoń delikatnie podniosła jego głowę do góry.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, dziecko – powiedziała po prostu. – Pomogę ci, o ile oczywiście chcesz mojej pomocy – dodała poważnie, patrząc uważnie na chłopca.

Harry poderwał głowę z nową nadzieją wypełniającą oczy. Ale w głębi jego oczu kobieta widziała także zaniepokojenie.

\- Ale nie chcę przeszkadzać…

\- Harry – przerwała. – Już ci mówiłam, że mi nie przeszkadzasz. Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz mojej pomocy myślę, że uda nam się zamknąć twój umysł zanim zacznie się nowy rok szkolny. A legilimencja i oklumencja nie są jedynymi rzeczami, których mogę cię nauczyć.

\- Dz-dziękuję. Ale kim tak naprawdę jesteś? – zapytał ośmielony przez przyjazny ton jej wypowiedzi.

\- Jestem sensei Tanaka Aiko. Sensei to mistrzyni w języku japońskim – wyjaśniła. – Jestem Mieczem mojego cesarza.

\- Rozumiem, sensei.

\- Harry – westchnęła. – Nie jesteś Japończykiem, nie musisz mówić do mnie „sensei".

\- Przepraszam, proszę pani. – Głowa Gryfona opadła. Nie rozumiał za co został skarcony. Przecież starał się tylko być uprzejmy.

\- Harry –sensei Tanaka poczekała aż zawstydzony chłopiec podniósł głowę – wyjaśnię ci wszystko co jest związane ze stosunkami pomiędzy mistrzem a uczniem. Jeśli wtedy zdecydujesz się zostać moim uczniem będzie mi bardzo miło jeśli będziesz mnie tytułować sensei, rozumiesz?

Nieśmiały uśmiech nastolatka i nerwowo potakiwanie głową były jedyną odpowiedzią, które Aiko dostała, ale tu i teraz były wystarczającym potwierdzeniem.

\- Harry, spędziliśmy dużo czasu rozmawiając. Myślę, że możesz spróbować skontaktować się ze mną jutrzejszego wieczora. W tym celu powinieneś oczyścić umysł. Najprostszym sposobem jest skupić się na elemencie, który jest fizycznie dostępny lub takim, który możesz dokładnie zwizualizować w swoim umyśle. Na początek proponuję skupić się na płomieniu świecy … - zaczęła wyjaśnienia sensei Tanaka.

BREAK LINE

Od pierwszego spotkania pomiędzy Harrym a Aiko minęły trzy dni. Każdego wieczora Gryfon siadał na łóżku wyobrażając sobie płomień świecy, który umożliwiał mu przeniesienie się do własnego umysłu. Na drugim spotkaniu sensei Tanaka wyjaśniła mu wszystkie zawiłości umowy pomiędzy uczniem a mistrzem. Kiedy skończyła Harry zrozumiał, że nie była na niego zła, gdy pierwszej nocy zabroniła mu używać swojego tytułu. Po prostu chciała być pewna, że chłopiec zrozumiał wszystkie implikacje, które niesie za sobą tytuł ucznia. W tym również te mniej przyjemne, odnoszące się do dysponowania osobą podopiecznego zanim mistrz uzna go za godnego wyzwolenia. Oprócz tego Aiko wyjaśniła również w jaki sposób Harry powinien postępować, aby zbudować bezpieczne miejsce w którym chłopiec mógłby ukryć swój umysł i duszę. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy stanął przed nią model zamku Hogwart, jeszcze niedoskonały, wymagający dopracowania, ale wiele mówiący o tym jak jej młody uczeń postrzega swoją szkołę.

Czwartego dnia Harry czekał na sensei Tanakę klęcząc na trawniku przed zamkiem. Ale gdy wreszcie się pojawiła Gryfon w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jej obecność. Przez kilka minut Aiko przyglądała się chłopcu rozumiejąc, że podjął decyzję o tym, że chce zostać uczniem. Wreszcie stanęła kilka kroków przed Harrym.

\- Czy chcesz mnie o coś zapytać, dziecko?

\- Tak, sensei. Pokornie proszę o możliwość uczenia się od ciebie.

\- A więc tak się stanie, mój uczniu.

BREAK LINE

Uważny obserwator, a do takich bez wątpienia należał emerytowany sierżant SAS, Steven Patterson mieszkający pod numerem siódmym na Privet Drive zauważyłby zwiększony ruch policji w sennej, podmiejskiej miejscowości Little Whinging. Sierżantowi wydawało się, że policjanci szczególnie skupiają się na domu Dursleyów, ale nie mógł być tego do końca pewny. W końcu to mógł być zwykły przypadek, że radiowóz zwalniał akurat na wysokości ich domu. Patterson nie wierzył w historie opowiadane przez Petunię Dursley o Harrym Potterze. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić tego zastraszonego dzieciaka jako groźnego bandyty. Ale sąsiedzi, a szczególnie sąsiadki, wiedziały lepiej.

Skończywszy śniadanie Patterson postanowił wybrać się po zakupy do Greater Whinging. Jednak kiedy wyszedł z domu zatrzymał się niezdecydowany na krawędzi chodnika. Zaparkowanych na obu końcach ulicy oliwkowych Land Roverów nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Takich samych samochodów używali w Hereford. Zdecydowawszy, że zakupy mogą poczekać Steven otworzył garaż, wyciągnął narzędzia i udając, że naprawia bramę wjazdową czekał co wydarzy się dalej.

Kilka minut później pod domem Dursleyów zatrzymał się radiowóz Policji Metropolitalnej, bus który Patterson zidentyfikował jako pojazd należący do DPG – Służby Ochrony Dyplomatów i limuzyna japońskiego ambasadora. Steven wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w niewielki konwój.

Gdy tylko samochody się zatrzymały funkcjonariusze DPG rozeszli się i zajęli miejsca dominacji pozwalające im obserwować całą okolicę. Kilka sekund później, kierowca limuzyny i towarzyszący mu szef ochrony wysiedli z limuzyny. Szofer obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi prowadzące na chodnik. Najpierw wysiadł kolejny ochroniarz, dopiero po nim pojazd opuścił dystyngowany, starszy pan z niewielką aktówką pod pachą. Patterson nie sądził, że jest to sam ambasador, ale raczej jeden z wysokich rangą urzędników dyplomatycznych ambasady.

BREAK LINE

Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką Severus Snape bezgłośnie klął własne nieszczęście. Najpierw ta idiotka Tonks spadła ze schodów w Norze, gdzie się spotkali wczoraj i trzeba było wypełnić nocną zmianę, a potem aurorzy aresztowali Mundugusa na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie kiedy spróbował sprzedać jakieś nie do końca legalne przedmioty. Jako jedyna wolna osoba Severus został wysłany obserwować Pottera.

Patrzył czujnie gdy starszy mężczyzna z limuzyny i towarzyszący mu ochroniarz skierowali się do drzwi. Zakładał, że to spotkanie raczej nie ma nic wspólnego z Potterem i jest mało prawdopodobne, aby Czarny Pan przebrał swoich śmierciożerców za mugoli, ale ślizgońska strona Mistrza Eliksirów kazała mu być ostrożnym i zakładać najgorsze.

Ochroniarz zapukał do drzwi, które kilka sekund później otworzyła Petunia. Ale na pierwsze słowa starszego pana stojącego na progu domu Dursleyów Severus od razu sięgnął po różdżkę.

BREAK LINE

Ambasador Japonii, Hiroaki Fujii, pokręcił głową idąc w kierunku jednego z identycznych domów w jednym z wielu takich samych osiedli otaczających Londyn. Jednak rozkaz cesarza Akihito był jednoznaczny. W tym domu był więziony uczeń sensei Tanaki, którego należało jak najszybciej przewieźć do ambasady, gdzie chłopiec miał czekać na swoją mistrzynię. Tamotsu Takeda zapukał do drzwi. Stojąca w drzwiach kobieta na pierwszy rzut oka nie spodobała się ani ambasadorowi, ani jego osobistemu ochroniarzowi.

\- Dzień dobry, madame. Czy zastaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera? – spytał grzecznie Hiroaki.

BREAK LINE

Severusowi udało się wyciągnąć różdżkę do połowy kiedy poczuł na plecach nacisk okrągłego przedmiotu, którego środek był pusty. Jako półkrwi, który część życia spędził w mugolskiej okolicy Mistrz Eliksirów miał jednoznaczne skojarzenie czym może być ów przedmiot. Moment później usłyszał:

\- Stój spokojnie to nic się nikomu nie stanie. – Głos mężczyzny dobiegał gdzieś zza Severusa, ale Snape od razu zorientował się, że człowiek, który się odezwał nie może być jednocześnie tym trzymającym broń. Za chwilę uzyskał potwierdzenie swoich podejrzeń.

\- Nasz szef bardzo nie lubi komplikacji i incydentów dyplomatycznych pomiędzy akredytowanymi przedstawicielami naszych sojuszników, a obywatelami Wielkiej Brytanii. Pan Fujii za chwilę stąd odjedzie i będziesz wolny robić co chcesz. – Barwa głosu człowieka, który teraz mówił była dużo niższa niż jego poprzednika. Severus założył, że – nie wiedząc ilu ludzi ma za plecami – lepiej nie ryzykować.

BREAK LINE

Petunia obejrzała obydwu Japończyków od stóp do głów i, cofając się o krok do mieszkania, wrzasnęła:

\- Potter, na dół!

Moment później młody człowiek w zniszczonej odzieży zszedł schodami z piętra domu i spytał:

\- Tak, ciotka Petunia?

\- Przyjechali po ciebie, wynoś się i nie wracaj – warknęła.

Tamotsu, dużym wysiłkiem woli, udało się opanować i nie rzucić na kobietę. Skupił się na tym co mówi ambasador uznając, że później będzie czas na ewentualne zajęcie się tą sprawą.

\- Panie Potter, jesteśmy tutaj na prośbę sensei Tanaki. Mistrzyni Tanaka prosiła aby zaczekał pan na nią w naszej ambasadzie. Jak rozumiem może pan teraz do nas dołączyć?

\- Tak, proszę pana. Za chwilę będę gotowy.

BREAK LINE

Severus bezsilnie obserwował jak jeden z policjantów załadował kufer Pottera do bagażnika limuzyny. Moment później starszy pan, jego młodszy towarzysz i cholerny Gryfon wsiedli do samochodu, który po kilku sekundach odjechał wraz z pozostałymi w stronę autostrady prowadzącej do Londynu.

\- Za chwilę znikniemy i nie będziemy już pana kłopotać – rozległ się trzeci głos za Severusem – ale najpierw proszę policzyć do stu. Nasz towarzysz jeszcze przez chwilę będzie pana obserwował i głupio byłoby gdyby musiał pana zabić, prawda? – Ton był konwersacyjny, zupełnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek ekspresji. Właściciel głosu po prostu poinformował Mistrza Eliksirów o dostępnych opcjach, oraz o tym, że mężczyzna nie będzie płakać gdyby Severus musiał zginąć. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Snape'a kiedy zastanawiał się kim są ci ludzie. Usłyszał, że odeszli, ale w myślach liczył dalej. Kiedy doszedł do stu minęły go dwa oliwkowe Land Rovery, zaś jeden z mężczyzn siedzących w drugim z nich szyderczo zasalutował Mistrzowi Eliksirów unosząc dwa palce do daszka czapki. Dopiero, gdy samochodu zniknęły za zakrętem Severus uświadomił sobie, że cały czas był pod peleryną niewidką, a mimo to, mugolom udało się do niego podejść. Szybko się uspokoił, aby nie rozszczepić się przy lądowaniu i deportował do Hogwartu. Dyrektor musiał wiedzieć.

BREAK LINE

Tymczasem w pędzącej do Londynu limuzynie ambasador Fujii informował Harry'ego Pottera o ustaleniach podjętych przez sensei Tanakę.

\- Mistrzyni Tanaka przybędzie dzisiaj. Jeśli jej lot się nie opóźnił to powinna czekać na nas w ambasadzie. Zgodnie z informacjami, które otrzymałem pocztą dyplomatyczną wstępna część szkolenia odbędzie się w rezydencji udostępnionej przez rząd brytyjski na potrzeby naszej ambasady. Tam zatrzyma się mistrzyni wraz ze swoją uczennicą, Yuriko Hayashibara. O tym, że sensei Tanaka ma uczennicę, wiesz?

\- Tak. Mistrzyni Tanaka poinformowała mnie o tym, gdy opowiadała o moich obowiązkach jako ucznia – odpowiedział Harry.

\- To dobrze. Z tego co wiem również uczennica Yuriko została poinformowana o tobie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie spowoduję problemu. Sensei Tanaka mówiła, że rzadko się zdarza, aby mistrz miał więcej niż jednego ucznia. – Ambasador uśmiechnął się życzliwie słysząc zmartwiony ton chłopca. Nie mógł go winić, rzeczywiście, więcej niż jeden uczeń to była rzadkość. Mistrzowie martwili się o rywalizację pomiędzy swoimi podopiecznymi, ale Hiroaki znał Yuriko odkąd skończyła trzy lata. Ta dziewczyna nie miała w sobie grama zazdrości. Owszem, bywała złośliwa, ale w inteligentny sposób. Przejęła to od poprzedniego ucznia Mistrzyni Tanaki, który się zhańbił zanim mógł zostać wyzwolony. Ambasador zastanawiał się co przekonało Aiko do ponownego wzięcia Gaijin na ucznia. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał z namysłem na siedzącego na wprost niego, milczącego nastolatka.

BREAK LINE

Limuzyna wjechała na teren ambasady, towarzyszące jej pojazdy zatrzymały się przed bramą czekając, aż limuzyna i jej pasażerowie będą bezpieczni. Odjechały dopiero gdy samochód ambasadora skręcił za budynek.

Wysiadając z limuzyny po ochroniarzu i ambasadorze Harry dostrzegł stojącą przy wejściu mistrzynię i osiemnasto-, może dziewiętnastoletnią dziewczynę, która jej towarzyszyła. Zdenerwowany podszedł do swojej sensei i ukłonił się głęboko. Pozostał w ukłonie, aż Aiko się odezwała.

\- Witaj, mój uczniu.

\- Sensei – odpowiedział Harry, prostując się jednocześnie.

\- To moja uczennica, Yuriko.

\- Konnichiwa, Yuriko – powiedział Harry, kłaniając się przed dziewczyną.

\- Dzień dobry, Harry-kun – odpowiedziała cicho, oddając ukłon.

\- Chodźcie, uczniowie. Zanim wyjedziemy muszę porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami.

BREAK LINE

Severus Snape prawie biegł od granicy osłon w stronę zamku. Nie zwolnił nawet w środku, a kilka minut później zatrzymał się zdyszany przed kamiennym gargulcem. Po podaniu hasła wszedł na schody prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Albusie, mamy problem.

\- Co się stało, Severusie?

\- Mugole zabrali bachora z domu.

\- Severusie, jestem pewien, że ciotka pana Pottera …

\- To nie była Petunia, Albusie. To byli mugole. Ona wiedziała … - Severus zatrzymał swoją wypowiedź próbując przypomnieć sobie całą scenę.

\- Może skorzystamy z myślodsiewni? – Zaproponował dyrektor.

\- Masz rację, dyrektorze – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. Gdy Dumbledore postawił kamienną misę na biurku, Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i wyekstrahował pamięć zdarzenia. Po chwili obaj zanurzyli się w myślodsiewni.

Dyrektor i Mistrz Eliksirów pojawili się z powrotem w gabinecie po kilkunastu minutach. Dumbledore miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, który bardzo nie podobał się Severusowi.

\- Albusie ... – zaczął.

\- Nic nie możemy zrobić. Harry Potter jest poza naszym zasięgiem, Severusie – powiedział grobowym głosem dyrektor.

\- Chyba żartujesz, bachor …

\- Tutaj nie chodzi o Harry'ego, Severusie. – Dumbledore brzmiał jakby był zmęczony. – Co wiesz o japońskich magach?

\- Obawiam się, że nic.

\- Tego się obawiałem. Ten starszy mężczyzna, którego mi pokazałeś w swojej pamięci to Hiroaki Fujii. Jest ambasadorem Japonii w Wielkiej Brytanii od tysiąc dziewięćset dziewiątego czwartego roku. To tak zwany mag-kapłan. Fujii w swojej magii wykorzystuje kryształy. My byśmy go nazwali alchemikiem, ale w Japonii nie używa się takiego określenia. Tego młodszego nie znam osobiście, ale na szyi miał tatuaż klanu Takeda. Takeda to magowie-wojownicy. Dzieci szkoli się do walki odkąd mają wystarczająco dużo siły, aby podnieść miecz. To następuje w wieku trzech, czasem czterech lat. Dobrze, ten drugi ochroniarz, który siedział z przodu to Senzo Takeda. Nie zostało to nigdy potwierdzone, ale plotka głosi, że był odpowiedzialny za zabicie Szalonego Iwana, który terroryzował Abchazję i jego dwóch najwierniejszych poruczników. Reszta powybijała się sama, gdy zabrakła Iwana. Pamiętam, że kilka lat temu ta sprawa była poruszana na spotkaniu ICW przez przedstawiciela Turcji. U szofera nie zauważyłem oznak klanowych więc tutaj nie mogę powiedzieć nic pewnego. Wiem, że nie należy do klanu Takeda.

\- I co to zmienia, Albusie? Przecież Mroczny Lord …

\- Tom nigdy nie zaatakuje Japończyków – przerwał Severusowi dyrektor.

\- Wydajesz się dość pewny tego, Albusie. – Mistrz Eliksirów nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Powiedz Tomowi, że Harry stał się uczniem sensei Tanaki. I obserwuj jak się zachowa, gdy mu to powiesz – dodał po namyśle Dumbledore.

\- Tak po prostu mam mu powiedzieć? – Teraz Severus był przerażony.

\- Tak. Tak po prostu mu powiedz.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł z łopotem szat z gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Przepraszam, Harry. Ale być może da nam to chwilę oddechu – powiedział cicho do siebie Albus.

BREAK LINE

Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd Harry przekroczył próg ambasady japońskiej w Londynie. Przez cały ten czas ciężko trenował zarówno z Aiko, jak i Yuriko. Po początkowych niezręcznościach związanych z pochodzeniem z różnych kultur, Yuriko – osierocona w młodym wieku – z czasem zaczęła traktować Harry'ego jak młodszego brata. To było dobre zarówno dla niej, jak i dla chłopca.

Dzisiaj mieli udać się na Pokątną, do goblinów. Harry musiał załatwić sprawy spadkowe związane z testamentem Syriusza i złożyć dyspozycje przed wyjazdem do Japonii. Mistrzyni Tanaka wyjaśniła Potterowi, że trening, który do tej pory przeszedł nie jest wystarczający, aby mógł się zmierzyć z Voldemortem. Kiedy Harry próbował protestować zwróciła mu uwagę, że to mistrz decyduje kiedy uczeń jest gotowy, ale oczywiście mogą się rozstać w każdej chwili jeśli taka jest wola Pottera. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty ze strony Yuriko, aby Harry klęknął przed swoją nauczycielką i przeprosił.

BREAK LINE

Ulica Pokątna była pełna uczniów robiących ostatnie zakupy. Od blisko siedmiu tygodni nie było żadnych ataków ze strony Voldemorta i ludzie czuli się bezpiecznie. Ale pomimo pozornego bezpieczeństwa, gdy w punkcie aportacyjnym obok Gringotta pojawiły się trzy postacie w płaszczach z kapturami, osoby znajdujące się najbliżej punktu sięgnęły po różdżki. Jeden z przybyszów prychnął pod nosem, a potem cała trójka skierowała się do banku. Uspokojeni klienci pochowali swoje magiczne przyrządy i podążyli na dalsze zakupy.

Ale przybycie tajemniczej trójki obserwował ktoś jeszcze. We wnęce muru, ukryty pod silnym zaklęciem kameleona, ukrywał się mężczyzna, którego jedno ramię połyskiwało srebrnym kolorem w promieniach słońca. Jeszcze przez chwilę Pettigrew obserwował plecy przybyszów, po czym sięgnął po świstoklik otrzymany od swojego pana.

BREAK LINE

Po mniej więcej godzinie Harry Potter i jego dwie towarzyszki wyszli z banku. Kiedy zeszli ze schodów Gringotta i stanęli na Pokątnej rozległy się liczne trzaski deportacji. Lord Voldemort uznał, że czas bezczynności minął i powinien zaatakować Pottera w obecności licznych świadków. A jakież było lepsze miejsce niż Pokątna w czasie szczytu zakupowego materiałów szkolnych przez uczniów?

Gdy tylko mistrzyni Tanaka i jej uczniowie zauważyli pierwszych śmierciożerców stanęli plecami do siebie, aby chronić się wzajemnie, a jednocześnie nie krępować swoich ruchów. W tym samym czasie w ich dłoniach pojawiły się laski i miecze.

Przerażeni klienci rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony usiłując znaleźć schronienie zanim zaczną latać zaklęcia. Ale Voldemort się nie spieszył. Nie przybył tutaj dzisiaj, aby siać terror. Jego jedynym celem było zmierzenie się z Harrym Potterem i potwierdzenie informacji, które dostał od Severusa. Tom nie mógł uwierzyć, że sensei Tanaka przyjęła Pottera na ucznia. Ta kobieta była Mieczem Cesarza, na Merlina! Nawet Dumbledore nie mógłby się z nią równać w walce.

Krąg śmierciożerców zacieśnił się wokół Harry'ego i jego towarzyszek. Voldemort wyszedł dwa kroki przed szereg swoich zwolenników i z szyderczym uśmiechem zapytał:

\- Myślałeś, że może się przede mną ukryć, Harry Potterze?

\- Nie ukrywałem się przed tobą, Tom. – Mugolskie imię spowodowało wzrost wściekłości u Czarnego Pana. _Potter zawsze wiedział w którą strunę uderzyć, aby zabolało najbardziej_ – pomyślał Voldemort.

\- Nadszedł czas, abyś umarł, Harry.

Ze zdziwieniem Czarny Pan zauważył, że to jednak nie Potter mu odpowiedział, ale jedna z pozostałych osób.

\- To jeszcze nie jest ten czas, Naznaczony przez Śmierć – powiedziała sensei Tanaka odrzucając kaptur. Widząc to zarówno Harry, jak i Yuriko zrobili podobnie.

Bellatrix nigdy nie była zbyt cierpliwa. Czas spędzony w Azkabanie, ekspozycja na Cruciatusy Mrocznego Lorda i poirytowanie długą bezczynnością spowodowały, że Bella sięgnęła po różdżkę zanim jeszcze kobieta, która ośmieliła się sprzeciwić Czarnemu Panu, jej Władcy, skończyła mówić. Voldemort kątem oka zauważył ruch swojej najwierniejszej zwolenniczki, ale zanim zdążył zareagować Bellatrix rzuciła zaklęcie:

\- _Crucio!_

Jakież było zdziwienie zarówno Bellatrix, jak i Czarnego Pana, gdy na drogę zaklęcia wyszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Mugolskie ubranie sugerowało, że sam jest szlamą lub rodzicem któregoś z bachorów niegodnych Hogwartu. Ale to nie ubiór zwrócił uwagę Voldemorta. Pomimo, że zaklęcie Belli sięgnęło swojego celu i było przez nią podtrzymywane, mężczyzna dalej stał i jedyną reakcją, którą widzowie mogli zaobserwować było przygryzienie warg.

\- Wystarczy, Bello.

Bellatrix przerwała zaklęcie, spojrzała na człowieka, który się jej sprzeciwił i zaczęła nowe zaklęcie:

\- _Avada_ …

\- Bello, powiedziałem, że wystarczy.

Lestrange natychmiast opuściła różdżkę wychwytując w głosie Czarnego Pana nutkę gniewu. Voldemort zwrócił się do mężczyzny:

\- Jesteś albo bardzo odważny, albo bardzo głupi. To było takie gryfońskie – dodał z przekąsem.

Człowiek przez chwilę przełykał, zbierając ślinę, w końcu wypluł krwawą plwocinę i spojrzał z pogardą na Czarnego Pana mówiąc:

\- Mijają lata, ale moje przysięgi nadal obowiązują.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Bello, zabij go.

Ucieszona Bellatrix podniosła różdżkę, ale zanim wypowiedziała pierwszą sylabę zaklęcia uśmiercającego w ręku mężczyzny pojawił się miecz. Lekko wygięty, podstawowy miecz japoński. Używany zarówno przez ludzi magicznych, jak i tych nie posiadających magii. Piękny. Katana. Szybkim ruchem człowiek ustawił miecz nieco poniżej swojego pasa. Jednocześnie Bella poczuła dotyk ostrza między nogami. Zszokowana, opuściła różdżkę.

\- Jedną z ciekawych właściwości magicznych mieczy – zaczął mężczyzna konwersacyjnym tonem – jest to, że stanowią przedłużenie mocy czarodzieja, który je dzierży. Jeśli nie chcesz stracić swojego wyznawcy lepiej odpuść, mój panie. – Kiedy Voldemort się nie odezwał, niedoszła ofiara Bellatrix, uniosła nieco miecz. W tej samej chwili Bella poczuła cięcie w pachwinę.

\- Czy naprawdę myślisz, że odejdę, człowieku? Zabiję ciebie i Pottera. A potem moi wierni wyznawcy zrobią tutaj porządek.

\- Będzie jak sobie życzysz. – Szybkim ruchem ręki mężczyzna szarpnął miecz ku górze. Magiczna energia kontrolowana przez katanę spowodowała głęboką ranę Bellatrix. Jej ciało upadło na bruk ulicy. Widząc upadek jednej z najgroźniejszych popleczniczek Voldemorta niektórzy ludzie sięgnęli po różdżki. A potem na Pokątnej rozpętało się piekło.

BREAK LINE

Harry, Yuriko i Aiko byli zadziwieni tym, że ktoś z własnej woli mógł stanąć na drodze Cruciatusa. Potter nie zrozumiał zupełnie wypowiedzi o przysięgach, których ten mężczyzna nadal przestrzega, ale w głowach mistrzyni i uczennicy rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe. A gdy w dłoni niespodziewanego przybysza pojawiła się katana obydwie kobiety miały prawie stuprocentową pewność co do jego tożsamości.

BREAK LINE

Kiedy ciało Bellatrix Lestrange upadło na bruk ulicy z każdej strony posypały się zaklęcia. Harry i Yuriko zawirowali w tańcu do muzyki, którą tylko oni mogli słyszeć. Zaklęcie, tarcza, zaklęcie, kolejna tarcza. Ich jedynym celem było umożliwienie Aiko, najbardziej wykwalifikowanej w tej formie magii, skorzystanie z pieczęci. Kamień pokryty znakami kanji upadł przed grupą śmierciożerców, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować z kamienia wyleciał wir płomieni, który objął kilka najbliżej stojących osób. Na jedną długą sekundę cała walka ustała, albowiem angielscy czarodzieje nie byli przyzwyczajeni do zaklęć rzucanych w ten sposób. Kiedy jeden ze śmierciożerców zauważył w ręku kobiety drugi kamień okrzykiem ostrzegł swoich towarzyszy i wszyscy starali się szybko odsunąć od starszej Japonki.

BREAK LINE

Voldemort skupił się na Potterze i towarzyszącej mu dziewczynie. Rzucane przez niego zaklęcia były albo sprytnie ogrywane przez jego przeciwników, albo przyjmowane na ostrza mieczy i odbijane w jego śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan nie mógł nie zauważyć, że zarówno Gryfon, jak i młoda Japonka poruszali się w doskonałej synchronizacji, zupełnie jakby byli w transie. Nic, co na nich rzucił nie mogło zaburzyć koncentracji. Kątem oka Voldemort zarejestrował wybuch ogromnego ognia, który objął kilkoro jego zwolenników, ale – jako, że nie postrzegał tego jako zagrożenie – kontynuował atak skupiając się na towarzyszce Pottera. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że był to ogromny błąd taktyczny.

BREAK LINE

Zadając kłam opinii jakoby osoba uderzona przez zaklęcie torturujące była wyłączona z dalszej walki mężczyzna skoczył w stronę najbliżej stojących śmierciożerców i wykorzystując zaskoczenie ściął głowę najbliższego z nich. Chwilę później poczuł zaklęcie tnące uderzające w kevlarową kamizelkę wzmocnioną pieczęciami ze znakami _bōgyo_ , ochrony. Zawirował, schodząc do lekkiego półprzysiadu i trzymając miecz poziomo po raz kolejny udowodnił, że wykuty w siedemnastym wieku przez mistrza Fujiwara Kanenaga oręż nadal spełnią swą rolę. Nieszczęsny człowiek, który odważył się rzucić zaklęcie upadł na ziemię martwy.

Część śmierciożerców cofnęła się przed napastnikiem i na placu boju pozostał tylko Lucjusz Malfoy, który oszczędnym ruchem dobył różdżki, aby zmierzyć się z człowiekiem, który przed chwilą zabił Notta i Crabbe'a. W przeciwieństwie do większości śmierciożerców Lucjusz był człowiekiem ostrożnym. Półkolistymi ruchami w lewo i prawo obchodził swojego przeciwnika. W końcu znudzony brakiem postępu w walce Malfoy spróbował zaatakować. Zanim jednak zdążył wypowiedź zaklęcie poczuł ostry przedmiot wbijający mu się w dłoń trzymającą różdżkę. Chwilę później wiedział, że niewielka, czteroramienna gwiazdka, która sterczała z jego ręki była powleczona jakąś paraliżującą substancją. Lucjusz czuł jak jego dłoń drętwieje coraz bardziej i próbował deportować. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że ktoś rozwinął barierę antyteleportacyjną, ale nim zdążył sięgnąć po świstoklik poczuł miecz wnikający w jego bark. Katana przecięła tętnicę szyjną, a Malfoy umarł nim upadł na ulicę.

BREAK LINE

Harry zauważył, że Riddle skupił się prawie całkowicie na Yuriko. W pełni skupiony stanął nieco w bok od dziewczyny, odetchnął głęboko i wyszarpnął z kieszeni pieczęć zháfá, bramy, specjalnie przygotowaną na taką okazję. Kamienna pieczęć upadła kilka stóp od Voldemorta, ale zanim Harry'emu udało się ją wyzwolić Czarny Pan deportował się, rwąc osłonę antyteleportacyjną na strzępy. Widząc odejście swojego mistrza inni śmierciożercy również postanowili pozostawić ulicę Pokątną.

BREAK LINE

Harry i Yuriko podeszli do swojej mistrzyni. Aiko zlustrowała swoich uczniów uważnym wzrokiem zanim powiedziała:

\- Obydwoje walczyliście dzielnie. Jestem z was dumna.

\- Dziękujemy, sensei – odpowiedzieli razem, jednocześnie się kłaniając.

Mistrzyni Tanaka przeniosła wzrok na niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca. Miał rację, minęło wiele lat odkąd złożył przysięgę i przyjęła go na ucznia. Aiko zastanawiała się czy to był przypadek, że znalazł się tutaj czy też celowe działanie. Nie wiedziała też co ma z nim zrobić. Stanął w jej obronie, zgodnie ze złożoną ponad trzy dekady temu przysięgą. A jednocześnie odszedł, gdy nie pozwoliła mu wyjechać. Złamał wtedy jej wyraźny rozkaz. Od natychmiastowej decyzji uratowało ją przybycie aurorów.

BREAK LINE

\- Wszyscy stać. Zidentyfikować się! – Auror Dawlish krzyknął zaraz po tym jak się pojawił.

Aiko przybrała jej najlepszą arystokratyczną minę i powiedziała pewnym głosem:

\- Mistrzyni Tanaka Aiko, przedstawiciel dyplomatyczny Cesarstwa Japonii. A to – wskazała Harry'ego i Yuriko – są moi uczniowie.

John Dawlish nigdy nie był odważny. A teraz, w obliczu rozgniewanej kobiety, zastanawiał się co może zrobić, aby być jak najdalej stąd. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, mistrzyni Tanaka kontynuowała:

\- Zgłoszę ten incydent ambasadorowi. Nie pozostawimy ataku na przedstawiciela dyplomatycznego Cesarstwa bez odpowiedzi. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Dawlish mógł jedynie przytaknąć. Zauważył, że z boku stoi mężczyzna o lekko posiwiałych włosach, który nie ma ani różdżki, ani laski. Ponieważ człowiek ten uśmiechał się lekko szyderczo auror skupił się na nim. Ale zanim udało mu się odezwać mężczyzna z drwiną w głosie ogłosił:

\- Brat Christian, osobisty wysłannik Jego Eminencji kardynała Ratzingera, prefekta Kongregacji Nauki Wiary.

\- Inkwizytor! – wypluł z pogardą Dawlish unosząc różdżkę. Tylko po to, aby poczuć, że ktoś spycha mu ją w dół. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał prosto w spokojną twarz Kingsleya, który powiedział cicho:

\- Uspokój się, John.

\- Ale to inkwizytor – próbował zaprotestować Dawlish.

\- Tak. A co się stanie gdy go zabijesz?

John oprzytomniał w jednej chwili:

\- Czarne płaszcze ruszą do tańca.

\- Zgadza się, John. A wtedy ze społeczności czarodziejów w Anglii nie pozostanie nikt – powiedział Kingsley z nutą rezygnacji w głosie.

BREAK LINE

Mistrzyni Aiko patrzyła dziwnym wzrokiem na Christiana. To był kiedyś jej uczeń, któryodszedł prawie piętnaście lat temu. Mistrzyni Tanaka pamiętała to do dziś.

 _Christian wszedł do pomieszczenia treningowego w którym Aiko trenowała z Yuriko. Mężczyzna uklęknął przy krawędzi maty i czekał na pozwolenie, aby mógł się odezwać. W przeciwieństwie do innych gaijin jej uczeń był cierpliwy. I zachowywał się tak samo jeszcze zanim poprosił o możliwość uczenia się od niej. Yuriko zakończyła kata, które ćwiczyła i ukłoniła się. Mistrzyni podeszła do klęczącego ucznia. Podniósł głowę i powiedział:_

 _\- Sensei._

 _\- Tak, uczniu?_

 _\- Dostałem list od mojego brata krwi. Jego matka została zamordowana. Prosi mnie o pomoc w znalezieniu sprawców._

 _\- I zabiciu ich, uczniu? – zapytała Aiko._

 _\- Sensei, czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci powód do podejrzewania mnie o to, że jestem zdolny do morderstwa? – spytał smutnym głosem._

 _\- Nie. Ale opowiadałeś mi o tej kobiecie. Powiedziałeś, że była ci bliższa niż rodzona matka. Czy wiedząc kto ją zabił będziesz się w stanie powstrzymać, aby nie zabić tej osoby? – dociekała._

 _\- Morderstwo w mojej religii jest grzechem – odpowiedział._

 _\- Nie pozwolę ci jechać, nie jesteś gotowy – powiedziała._

 _Wstał z klęczek i stanął przed nią odchylając głowę w bok, nadstawiając policzek. A potem powiedział:_

 _\- Jeśli muszę się zhańbić, aby dotrzymać przysięgi, którą złożyłem na długo przed tym nim zostałem twoim uczniem, sensei, niech tak się stanie. Wiem, że nie będzie dla mnie powrotu, sensei, ale wiedz, że przysięga, którą ci złożyłem pozostanie w mocy. Nigdy nie stanę przeciwko tobie._

 _Uderzyła go. To był gest z którego żadne z nich nie mogło zrezygnować._

Aiko otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień i podeszła do mężczyzny. Po prostu stał i patrzył na nią, czekając na ruch z jej strony.

\- Czy musimy rozmawiać? – spytała.

\- Jest to zależne wyłącznie od ciebie, sensei. Czy chcesz rozmawiać z człowiekiem zhańbionym?

Harry i Yuriko, którzy w międzyczasie dołączyli do swojej mistrzyni odetchnęli ze zgrozą. Yuriko znała Christiana wcześniej, ale miała pięć lat, gdy odszedł. Aiko nigdy nie poruszała tematu swojego poprzedniego ucznia. Ale Yuriko słyszała szepty. O gaijin, który stracił honor. I o gaijin, który stanął przed Radą Mistrzów i dobrowolnie przyznał, że cała ta sytuacja jest wyłącznie jego winą. O człowieku, który zrezygnował z własnego dobrego imienia, aby chronić mistrzynię.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho.

\- A zatem tak się stanie, sensei – powiedziała z ukłonem skierowanym do niej.

BREAK LINE

Aiko, jej uczniowie i Christian przenieśli się świstoklikiem do rezydencji oddanej mistrzyni Tanace przez japońskiego ambasadora. Bez żadnego dodatkowego słowa Aiko zrzuciła buty i płaszcz, po czym weszła do sali treningowej, gdzie klęknęła na macie. Yuriko i Harry skopiowali jej działania i klęknęli po bokach swojej mistrzyni.

Christian nie spieszył się. Odłożył na komodę pistolet i sztylet. Po czym zdjął część ubrań, zostając w samych spodniach. Ponownie przywołał miecz i z kataną w ręku wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym na niego czekali. Klęknął przed mistrzynią i jej uczniami, po czym położył miecz przed Aiko i powiedział:

\- Trzynaście lat temu odszedłem od swojego mistrza, aby pozostać wiernym przysiędze, którą złożyłem wiele lat wcześniej. Dzisiaj oddaję się pod sąd tej, którą opuściłem.

Mistrzyni Tanaka przyglądała się mężczyźnie. Los nie był dla niego łaskawy. Blizny i szramy po ranach, które odniósł po odejściu były dowodem życia, które prowadził.

\- A zatem stałeś się najemnikiem? – spytała Aiko spokojnym głosem, choć Christian widział ogień w jej oczach.

\- Jestem żołnierzem – odpowiedział cicho. – Żołnierzem mojego Boga. Nigdy nie byłem i nie będę najemnikiem.

\- Czy zabijałeś ludzi?

\- Tak. Ale nigdy nikogo nie zamordowałem z zimną krwią.

\- Ta kobieta, którą dzisiaj zabiłeś mogłaby się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- Cieszyła się torturowaniem ludzi. Była jak wściekły pies. A wiele lat temu pewna mądra kobieta powiedziała mi, że wściekłe psy należy wyeliminować. – Znów cicho odpowiedział.

\- A dlaczego powinnam ci wierzyć? Przecież ty nie masz honoru – powiedziała Aiko.

Zarówno Harry, jak i Yuriko poruszyli się niespokojnie, ale żadne z nich się nie odezwało.

\- Jeśli moje słowo nie jest wystarczające pozostała tylko jedna rzecz, którą mogę zrobić. – To mówiąc Christian sięgnął po miecz, ale zanim go podniósł, mistrzyni Tanaka wyciągnęła rękę i przycisnęła katanę do maty.

\- Powiedz mi, czemu powinnam ci wybaczyć, mój wiarołomny uczniu? – spytała.

\- Nie wiem, sensei – odpowiedział opuszczając głowę. – Być może nie zasługuję na wybaczenie.

Aiko wyciągnęła drugą rękę i podniosła głowę swojego dawnego ucznia do góry.

\- W moich oczach odzyskałeś honor.

\- Dziękuję, sensei. – Christian pokłonił się głęboko, a jego czoło prawie dotknęło maty.

BREAK LINE

Minął rok odkąd Harry Potter opuścił brytyjską ziemię i udał się do Japonii. Rok wypełniony ciągłymi ćwiczeniami, poznawaniem nowych czarów i dostrajaniem swojego stylu walki do Yuriko. Ale dziś Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, Wybraniec wracał do domu.

Harry i Yuriko przeszli przez kontrolę celną okazując paszporty dyplomatyczne wystawione przez rząd Japonii. W hali przylotów czekali na nich ochroniarze z ambasady. Wszystko zostało ustalone dwa miesiące wcześniej, gdy mistrzyni Tanaka zadecydowała, że Harry jest gotowy zmierzyć się z Voldemortem. Paszport dyplomatyczny to był pomysł cesarza Akihito, który obawiał się, że minister magii może próbować aresztować Pottera po zabiciu Czarnego Pana.

\- Czy wszystko zostało przygotowane? – zapytała Yuriko.

\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedział jeden z ochroniarzy.

\- Czy możemy zobaczyć miejsce, które wybraliście? Czy to jest zbyt niebezpieczne? – spytał Harry.

\- To niemożliwe, czarodzieje obserwują ten plac odkąd zamieściliśmy w twoim imieniu ogłoszenie o wyzwaniu Riddle'a. Ale mamy tam kamery podłączone do centrum monitoringu dwie ulice dalej, można wszystko sprawdzić na monitorach – wyjaśnił ochroniarz.

\- Czy działo się coś dziwnego? – Znów zapytała Yuriko.

\- Raczej nie. Agenci Naichō wybrali miejsce, założyliśmy pieczęcie i kamery. Potem nadaliśmy ogłoszenie w Proroku i na WWN. Jak tylko zostały one opublikowane Śmierciożercy, Zakon Feniksa i Ministerstwo praktycznie rzuciło się na to miejsce. I oczywiście nic nie znaleźli. – Ochroniarz roześmiał się drwiąco.

BREAK LINE

Harry Potter i Yuriko Hayashibara pojawili się w miejscu wyzwania na piętnaście minut przed podanym w wyzwaniu terminem. Jednocześnie, na dachach kilku sąsiednich budynków rozłożyli się snajperzy SAS, którzy na polecenie premiera mieli się upewnić, że w przypadku, gdyby Harry'emu się nie powiodło jego przeciwnik nie opuści sceny żywy. Gryfon wiedział o tym zabezpieczeniu, sam je zaproponował na długo zanim plan uzyskał ostateczny kształt.

Yuriko rozejrzała się niespokojnie. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego wiedziała, że gdzieś w tych opuszczonych budynkach otaczających plac, który wybrali do walki z Voldemortem jest Christian oraz Senzo i Tamotsu Takeda. Byli dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem gdyby plan ustalony we współpracy z premierem Wielkiej Brytanii nie wypalił. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni również mieli paszporty dyplomatyczne Cesarstwa Japonii (Senzo i Tamotsu) oraz Watykanu (Christian). Ich drugim zadaniem było upewnienie się, że Mroczny Lord nie zabrał ze sobą więcej ludzi niż było ustalone.

Voldemort i towarzyszący mu Rabastan Lestrange pojawili na placu punktualnie.

\- Widzę, Potter, że jednak miałeś odwagę, aby się tutaj pokazać. – Syczący głos Czarnego Pana był lekko drwiący.

\- Witaj, Tom.

\- To się staje już nudne, Harry. Za każdym razem witasz mnie tak samo. Popadasz w rutynę.

BREAK LINE

W tej samej chwili trzej ludzie ukryci w okolicznych magazynach mieli pełne ręce roboty. Senzo Takeda poderżnął gardło śmierciożercy, który właśnie pojawił się wraz z kilkoma innymi w jednym z większych pomieszczeń. Tamotsu, w tym samym czasie, skoczył z mieczem pomiędzy śmierciożerców. Po kilkunastu sekundach żaden ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana nie był żywy.

Christian postanowił, że przeżycie jest ważniejsze niż odwaga. Gdy w pomieszczeniu obok zmaterializowało się kilku śmierciożerców nie sięgnął po miecz. Zamiast tego delikatnie podniósł izraelski pistolet maszynowy Uzi z dokręconym tłumikiem. Dwa magazynki później znów był jedynym żywym człowiekiem w całym magazynie.

BREAK LINE

\- Trochę szkoda, Harry – kontynuował monolog Voldemort. – Przyszliście tu sami, jesteście bezbronni, a moi zwolennicy zaraz do mnie dołączą. A wtedy się zabawimy.

\- Obawiam się, że nic z tego nie będzie, Tom. Twoi zwolennicy są, powiedzmy, bardzo zajęci w tej chwili.

Voldemort spojrzał na budynek po lewej z którego wyszło dwóch Japończyków. Jeden z nich trzymał zakrwawiony miecz. Czarny Pan przeniósł spojrzenie na magazyn po prawej, ale z budynek wyszedł ten piekielny mężczyzna, którego Voldemort pamiętał z Pokątnej i Centrum Handlowego w Manchesterze. W rękach trzymał jakąś mugolską broń, której Czarny Pan nie mógł rozpoznać. Uznając, że nie ma powodu, aby pozostawać w tym miejscu Voldemort wykonał nieznaczny gest ręką sygnalizując Rabastanowi, że powinni się teleportować. Ale gdy Czarny Pan próbował to zrobić poczuł barierę.

\- To kończy się tutaj i teraz, Tom.

\- Masz rację, Harry. Zakończmy to.

Gdy zaklęcia zaczęły latać pomiędzy Harrym a Voldemortem, zarówno Yuriko, jak i Lestrange przez jeden krótki moment przyglądali się piekielnemu tańcowi. Ale po kilku sekundach również oni zaczęli wymieniać czary. Yuriko szybko zepchnęła swojego przeciwnika do rogu dziedzińca, do miejsca gdzie funkcjonariusze Naichō założyli pieczęcie umożliwiające uwięzienie przeciwnika w przestrzeni wygaszającej magię. Jeszcze chwila. Gdy Rabastan przekroczył linię graniczną obszaru Yuriko szybko szepnęła czar aktywujący pieczęcie. Lestrange przez chwilę próbował rzucać zaklęcie na barierę, ale widząc bezowocność swoich starań rzucił się na nią z pięściami.

Harry i Voldemort wymieniali zaklęcia coraz szybciej. W końcu Potterowi udało się zepchnąć swojego przeciwnika do defensywy. Widząc, że Riddle się w tym momencie tylko osłania przed nadlatującymi szybko zaklęciami, Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął niewielką, kamienną pieczęć, którą rzucił pod nogi Czarnego Pana. Jeszcze przez chwilę Gryfon rzucał zaklęcia, aby chwilę później wyskandować frazę aktywacyjną pieczęć.

Voldemort próbował szarpnąć się w tył, ale pieczęć już zaczęła pobór duszy. Jednocześnie w kilku miejscach na całych Wyspach Brytyjskich, gdzie Mroczny Lord ukrył swoje horkrusy proces został powtórzony. Po kilkunastu sekundach pieczęć zamknęła się, po uwięzieniu w swoim wnętrzu całej duszy Voldemorta. Harry schylił się i podniósł kamień. W tym samym czasie Yuriko wyciągnęła z szat świstoklik.

BREAK LINE

W sekundę po tym jak para zwycięzców opuściła plac na miejscu pojawili się aurorzy i sam minister magii, Rufus Scrimgeour. To właśnie ten ostatni zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Natychmiast znajdźcie Pottera. Musi odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny.

\- Nie radzę tego robić, ministrze. – Rufus obrócił się szybko do mówiącego.

\- Bo co zrobicie? Aurorzy, aresztować ich. – Minister wskazał na dwóch Japończyków, którzy stali obok niego.

\- Jesteśmy przedstawicielami dyplomatycznymi Cesarstwa Japonii. Napaść na dyplomatę równa się napaści na państwo, które reprezentuje – powiedział spokojnym głosem Senzo Takeda.

\- Tak, tak. Wynoście się, obaj.

Ponieważ minister odwrócił się, nie zauważył zwężonych oczu Senzo, które zniknęły, gdy tylko zauważył, że ukryty w cieniu budynku Christian kręci głową. Takeda spojrzał na rękę wykonującą gest oznaczający, że mają się deportować i pozwolić działać Christianowi. Chwilę później obaj Japończycy zniknęli.

Widząc to Christian spokojnie opuścił cień budynku. Zignorował różdżki aurorów i stanął przed ministrem.

\- Odczep się od Pottera, ministrze. Inaczej czarne płaszcze ruszą do tańca. Napisano bowiem: Do Mnie należy pomsta. Ja wymierzę zapłatę. Tak powiedział Pan nasz i Zbawiciel w liście do braci w Rzymie. – Skończywszy, Christian deportował się pozostawiając otumanionego ministra.

BREAK LINE

Harry i Yuriko pojawili się na krawędzi Hvannadalshnúkur, jednego z większych wulkanów na Islandii. Potter przez chwilę przyglądał się trzymanej w ręku pieczęci, aby moment później rzucić ją do krateru.

\- To koniec, braciszku. – Yuriko mocno uścisnęła Harry'ego.

\- Tak, siostrzyczko. To koniec. Teraz wreszcie mogę żyć własnym życiem.

\- W Japonii?

\- W Japonii, Yuriko-chan. W Japonii.


End file.
